Through Her Eyes
by Dolphin Dances
Summary: Men and women are so thickheaded sometimes. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Shippo are all kidnapped and forced to watch as their loved ones battle their way to rescue them. Will it open a few eyes? Or hearts? InuKag MirSan SessOC Rated for safety
1. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. My friend does. Lol, just messing, don't sue.**

'**Kay, here's the deal, I couldn't get this idea out of my head and it was interfering with my brainstorming for my TT fic, so I had to start it. I promise, I will get the next chapter for Tin Man's Heart up as soon as I can. Without further ado, my new story,**

**Through Her Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Just another day…**

Kagome panted slightly as she attempted to climb up the well wall. It was difficult today because her backpack was extra heavy with the extra candy and ramen she promised Shippo and Inuyasha. Her relief swelled as she grabbed the edge of the well. It was short lived however as she felt her sweaty palms slide off her handhold. With a squeak she screwed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact. She gasped when she felt a hand grab her wrist and kept her from tumbling back into her time. Inuyasha glared at her from over the side of the well.

"Stupid wench!" he snarled, pulling the miko from the well. "Why the hell did you let go?" he growled as he placed her gently on her feet.

"I didn't let go! I slipped!" she snapped, dusting herself off and glaring at him.

"Idiot." Inuyasha snickered. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" THWAM!

"ARGH!"

Kagome stomped off, heading to the village. A moment later Inuyasha caught up to her, grumbling about stupid wenches as he pulled her onto his back and took off.

In no time, they had reached the woods on the outskirts of Kaede's village and Kagome hopped off. 'Feh. Went too fast.' Inuyasha thought, then realizing exactly what he thought, froze and blushed. He watched Kagome go towards the hut in a daze.

She was wearing a blue grey tank top and jeans shorts. Short jeans shorts. Oh, leave him alone, he's a teenage male. You can't blame him. He watched her hair sway in the breeze and couldn't make himself move. Before he could blink, Kagome had turned around and was looking at him in puzzlement. She blushed under his stare.

"Inuyasha?" she asked hesitantly, "Are you coming?"

That was all it took. Inuyasha's pride kicked in and he shook himself mentally and scowled at her, crossing his arms and striding past her.

"Of course, c'mon wench." He walked into the hut, closely followed by Kagome. A chorus of "Kagome" greeted them. Said miko giggled and waved in greeting as she plopped down next to Sango. Shippo immediately leapt into her arms and gave her a gigantic hug.

"Hey Kagome! Did you bring me anything?" He put on his best cute face and looked up at her pleadingly.

"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed and sat in his usual position (you all know, cross-legged with his hands in his sleeves?) in the corner with his back to the wall and his bangs covering his eyes.

Kagome started digging in her backpack and pulled out Shippo's candy. Immediately the kitsune jumped at it, trying to snatch it. Kagome held it up, however and looked down at him sternly.

"Shippo, no snatching and only a small amount for now. We don't want you to fill up before dinner."

"Yes, Kagome." Shippo pouted. His face split into a grin again when Kagome gave him a lollipop though.

"Kagome-chan you're spoiling him!" Sango laughed as she sharpened her sword. Kagome smiled at her guiltily.

"But I can't help it!" Kagome giggled, tickling her kitsune, making him laugh. "He's so spoilable!" Inuyasha snorted behind her.

"Well he's already rotten, so-"

"Sit boy." THUD.

"DAMNIT KAGOME!"

"Thank you Kagome." Shippo chirruped sweetly. Kagome kissed his head lightly and let him scamper off. Dragging himself up off the floor, he caught the kiss and couldn't help but let his face soften. Just slightly.

He had admitted to himself about a month ago that he loved her. He also knew he couldn't have her. She was so perfect. He didn't deserve her. He was just a dirty half-breed. She was an untouchable flower, untainted by the world's filth. And she would remain that way. He wouldn't let anyone spoil such perfection. Not even him. Although it became almost unbearable for him when she was in heat or vice versa. He had often had to flee under the guise of finding Kikyo to keep himself from ravishing her. Similarly, he had to smack himself mentally when she coddled Shippo to keep himself from envisioning her bearing his pups.

He blinked as he suddenly realized Miroku was talking to him.

"-vision of loveliness?" the monk sighed in admiration. For a moment Inuyasha thought he was speaking of Kagome and glared at his friend. Miroku caught the death look and cowered slightly.

"I was talking about Sango, Inuyasha!" he defended in a whisper so the chatting girls in the other corner couldn't hear. Immediately, Inuyasha calmed down.

"Oh. Feh." The hanyou scoffed. Miroku rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"When are you going to tell lady Kagome of your love?" he muttered. Of course, Inuyasha heard it perfectly and thumped the hentai on the head.

"I don't know what your talking about, monk!" Inuyasha spat and stood up, hurrying out of the hut. Miroku made a face at the dog man's retreating back and resumed staring at the beautiful girls currently giggling across the room. How he wished he knew what they spoke of…

"No really, Sango!" Kagome gushed. "I think it's gotten longer!" she said, fingering her raven locks. **(Author: -sweatdrop-) **Sango rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't think so, it looks the same to me." She said matter-of-factly. Kagome shrugged and sighed mentally as she heard the normal sounds of Inuyasha settling himself of the roof.

'_Just another day…_'

123456789

A young woman slid effortlessly out of the well, floating up to the level of the tops of the trees surrounding the clearing of the enchanted well. Her sheets of long dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back as her cold black eyes glimmered evilly.

"Finally." She said causally to no one. She smirked cruelly as she pulsed. "Time to wreck their normal day."

123456789

The group tensed suddenly as the aura passed over them. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo all ran out of the hut to join with Inuyasha who jumped down from the roof.

"Kagome, is…" The girl interrupted Inuyasha.

"No, there's no shard. It's just…" the miko shivered, "evil." The others shifted uneasily.

"It's coming from the well…" Sango stated offhandedly. They glanced at each other in worry before hurrying towards the sacred tree.

123456789

Sesshoumaro looked up suddenly from his place watching Rin play in a field. Rin stopped playing and turned her head west toward the direction the feeling was emanating and shivered. Jaken squawked rather loudly.

"Lord Sesshoumaro! Lord Sesshoumaro! There is an evil force pulsing-"

"Yes, Jaken, I know." Sesshoumaro said in a monotone as he glided towards the source swiftly.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaro!" Rin and Jaken chorused.

123456789

Datherine's head snapped up from sharpening her katana. Her scarlet eyes blazed with recognition. Sliding her weapon swiftly back into its sheath, she flew towards Inuyasha's forest at breakneck speed as her waist length silver hair flowed out behind her like a cape.

Her old foe was back.

**Author's Comments: Okay, I know I shouldn't really give a cliffy my first chapter of my first Inuyasha fic, but my instincts were screaming at me, so there we go. Please please please give me feedback. Good, bad? Even if you didn't like it, review. I would appreciate it.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Tessa and Datherine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. –sob- But I do own Kouga. Just kidding!**

**Through Her Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Tessa and Datherine**

Inuyasha skidded to a halt as he reached the clearing where the woman was floating. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived in seconds after, the group all looking up at the woman suspiciously. She looked to be around 18 years old with dark brown hair and black eyes. She had her arms crossed and was smiling evilly at them. To Kagome's surprise, she was wearing jeans and a cotton black t-shirt that said, "Can't touch this" in white lettering.

"She's from the future!" Kagome hissed to her friends. They all gaped at her for a moment before getting into battle positions.

"Well, aren't you all trusting?" The woman said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled, putting his hand to Tetsusaiga.

"What do you…" he began, but cut himself off with a sniff. Putting his nose to the air he inhaled deeply and started to growl low in his chest. "Damnit."

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango asked, never taking her eyes off the woman.

"My damn half brother and another dog demon are headed this way." The hanyou reported grumpily. The strange woman frowned.

"Another…?" Her eyes widened as she snarled. "She's still alive?" As if on cue, someone burst through the trees on their left and stopped, glaring at the floating woman. It was a female dog demon.

"So you have returned you coward." The new woman spat contemptuously. This woman wore a slightly baggy red hakama, and a black chest wrap covered with a tied ripped haori that looked like it had seen better days. She had claws on her bare feet and hands as well as fangs that she was currently bearing at the floating woman.

"Datherine. What an… unpleasant surprise." The woman sneered, looking down her nose at her opponent.

"Tessa." The woman called Datherine said coolly. "I'm actually quite glad to see you. I can finally rip you apart."

"Are all dog demons so aggressive?" Kagome exclaimed out loud. Her eyes widened and with an 'eep' she laughed nervously "Whoops… heh heh…" Inuyasha glared at her, Datherine quirked an eyebrow at her and the others chuckled quietly. Inuyasha looked past the rivals to the other side of the field and growled again. Sesshoumaru arrived and studied them all emotionlessly as Rin and Jaken ran up behind him.

"You're late." Tessa yawned, laying down in midair to stare coldly at the dog demon lord.

"I am never late." He replied icily.

"Well now that you're all here…" Tessa stopped as she flew back to avoid being decapitated by Datherine.

Datherine landed deftly and shot towards her again, katana out and gleaming. Tessa scowled and swiped her hand towards the oncoming woman. With a yell, Datherine flew back into a tree and fell. Coming to her senses, she back flipped off the tree, but before she could attack again, Tessa held up a hand and a clear yellow substance shot at her foe. With a gasp, Datherine was enfolded in the energy. She scowled and struggled violently.

"You've gotten rusty without me, Dathy Darling." Tessa cooed mockingly. The female demon growled savagely. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted; now that you're all here, my fun can begin!" the evil woman clapped delightedly and held up a hand again. Her audience tensed. Suddenly, Kagome and Sango felt an odd force pushing them forward. Sango grunted and dug her heels into the ground as Kagome gasped and struggled when she started to be dragged towards Tessa. The boys stared at them.

"Kagome! Sango!" Inuyasha yelled as the girls lost their fight and went flying forward to the middle ground. He and Miroku leapt forward only to be thrown back when they ran into a clear yellow wall.

"Uh uh uh!" Tessa chuckled, wagging a finger at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha roared. Tessa grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said sweetly. "I'm Tessa! Priestess extraordinar!"

"Not likely." Sesshoumaru scoffed. She turned to him.

"Watch it, Fluffy." She smirked wickedly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What did you call me?" he asked in disgust. She simply grinned and held up a hand. "What are you going to do?" he inquired with amusement. "I have no woman to take."

"Oh?" Tessa queried, she made a fist. Rin screamed and in a flash was up in the evil woman's grasp. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and then his facial features melted into a slight scowl as he watched another yellow wall spring up, barring him from lunging at the evil lady.

"You'll pay for that." He told her.

"Hmm, I'm so scared." Tessa mocked, wrapping her arm around Rin's waist and her hand around the young girl's throat. Rin whimpered.

"Ses-sesshoumaru-sama…" she pleaded. The lord balled his hands into fists but he resumed his impassive face.

"Monster!" Datherine snarled. "She's just a child!"

"Oh honestly Dathy, when has that ever mattered to me?" Tessa scoffed, digging her nails into the young girl's flesh. She started to cry. Datherine ran forward but stopped when her enemy held the girl away from her by the arm. "One wrong move…" Tessa snapped her fingers and a clear blue blade shone on her left hand, which she placed on the girl's neck, "and the girl dies."

"Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, ramming into the wall. Miroku was shaking with rage. Sango and Kagome stood up and glared at the woman, their eyes filled with loathing. Sesshoumaru's eyes were flashing and his knuckles had gone white. Tessa laughed cruelly and suddenly flung the girl away from her. Rin screamed and flailed. Sesshoumaru started to ram the wall himself. Sango and Kagome gasped and froze in shock. Datherine roared and her bonds burst. Immediately the youkai leapt up and caught the girl safely in her arms, landing gently.

"Shhhh, little one." Dath said comfortingly. "It's okay. I've got you." She cradled the trembling girl as Rin cried into her shoulder, holding tightly to Dath's neck. Datherine's eyes never left Tessa's. The witch pouted as everyone relaxed slightly. Sesshoumaru fixed Datherine with his gaze.

"You ruin all my fun." Tessa whined with an evil grin.

"I'm ever so sorry." Datherine sneered dryly.

"What do you want?" Sango shouted angrily. Tessa yawned and hung upside down, looking her.

"I'm bored, Slayer." She said. Sango gasped and stepped back. "I need entertainment."

"H-how…?"

"Oh I know about all of you." **(A/N: Okay this is all pretty much a summary of everything I know about Inuyasha, so you can skip this if you wish.)** She pointed to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, a half dog demon, half human. Searched for the Shikon jewel all his life to become a full youkai. Got to know the priestess Kikyo," she smirked at Kagome, "that protected the jewel and fell in love with her. Naraku deceived you into thinking Kikyo and yourself were attacking one another. You went and stole the jewel and Kikyo sealed you to the God Tree. Kikyo died and had the jewel burned with her. You spent 50 years in suspended animation until…" She moved on to Kagome, "Kagome, girl from the future, reincarnation of Kikyo. A miko, you jumped down the Bone Eater's well in your time and ended up here where you gazed upon Inuyasha for the first time. One Mistress Centipede attacked you and you freed Inuyasha. The demoness ripped open your side to expose… the Shikon jewel." She smirked and continued. "Of course, being the idiot failure you are, you shattered the jewel when a crow demon stole it and you shot it with an arrow. That started the journey." Kagome bowed her head, letting her bangs shield her eyes. The dark priestess moved her finger to Shippo, "Shippo was the first to join the team. He was trying to avenge his dear father and family from the two brothers that killed them. Kagome and Inuyasha helped you and you became fiercely loyal to them." Tessa moved on to Sango, who was glaring at her, "Sango, demon slayer of a great demon exterminating village. Lived with her father and brother, before one Naraku tricked your entire village and slaughtered them. Possessed your dear brother to finish you off and then killed him. Of course, you didn't die, but your brother did. Naraku brought him back with a jewel shard to use as a weapon against you. You're looking for revenge." Her finger snapped to Miroku, "And of course the lecherous monk, Miroku. He is cursed with the wind tunnel on his left hand. It is passed down from generation to generation from a curse set on you by… Naraku. You are doomed to the same fate as your father. Every year that wind tunnel gets bigger until the day when it sucks in your very flesh and bone. You want to break that curse." She turned to Sesshoumaru, " You are Inuyasha's older full demon half brother that longs for your father's Tetsusaiga which he left for Inuyasha. You travel with Jaken, your servant and Rin, your…" she rolled her eyes, "pup. You saved her from demon wolves that had fixed to make her their meal. You brought her back from the dead and she's been with you ever since."

**(You may resume reading now.)**

Everyone just stared at her. How the hell did she get all this information? The woman yawned and turned to Datherine.

"You can tell them our story. I don't feel like it."

"I'll pass. Thanks." Datherine growled. Rin jumped out of her arms and ran to the barrier between her and her Sesshoumaru-sama. Datherine's eyes widened.

"Rin!" the girl stopped and looked at her. "Don't touch that clear yellow stuff!"

"Oh, no!" Tessa cackled, "Please, Rin! Touch it!" Rin looked at her fearfully and backed away from the wall. She looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" she whispered. Sesshoumaru stared at her and let his gaze soften.

"Rin-" he began, but Tessa cut him off.

"Ever so sorry to interrupt this…" she sneered, "precious moment, but I have business to attend to." Sesshoumaru glared.

"Pray that I don't get my hands on you, priestess. For if I do, you'll be wearing your stomach as a necklace." He told her emotionlessly. He fumed silently when she laughed.

"I'm sure I will dog boy." She told him before turning to the females in front of her, who looked ready to kill. "Go ahead. Try to attack me."

"Oh this girl is really asking for it!" Sango seethed and went for her Hiraikotsu. Instantly, she felt lightheaded and couldn't move. She dropped to her knees.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as Kagome rushed to her side.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha roared. "You'll pay for hurting my friends!"

"Spare me." Tessa rolled her eyes. "I'm not after them." They all stared in horror as she began to glow. She closed her eyes and began to chant. Before anyone could blink, there was a blinding flash of light and they knew no more.

**Author's Comments: The plot thickens! What has become of everyone? Find out next time.**

**Reviews:**

**Kagome113287: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Here's the update! .**

**Haley: Thank you much!**

**CuteCherryBlossom: Thank you and here's the update!**

**yasha0926: That's what the summary's for, lol. Please keep reading!**

**ewfodf: Thankies!**

**raen: I intend to! **

**Sangi: I hope your comp doesn't mess up again! Thanks!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep doing so!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: -grumble- I don't Inuyasha… or a lawyer… -grumble-**

**_!IMPORTANT!_ **If any of you are interested in what Datherine looks like, the url below goes to a picture that is a lot like her. Just take out the spaces

h t t p / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 6 0 / D o l p h i n G l l 5 / D a t h e r i n e . p n g

**Through Her Eyes**

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and blinked several times without making a noise. Silently he sat up and swiftly moved into a crouching defensive position, mentally cursing the dizziness that plagued him. He did not understand how a _miko_ had so easily beaten him. He strained his sensitive eyes and ears. His eyes could not penetrate the darkness farther than a few feet, but his ears picked up soft breathing around him. He looked down and found his servant and his brother along with the monk and the fox demon that he traveled with. Although his face showed no expression whatsoever, he silently checked whether his lackey was alive, moving on to check his brother but not bothering with his companions. No one killed his brother but him. No one.

Satisfied they were both well, Sesshoumaru stood slowly and once again peered into the eerie darkness, quelling the insistent dizziness. There was a moan from below and slowly, his brother sat up.

"Damn! I'm going to rip that bitch's head off!" he snarled.

"Crude, but currently I couldn't agree with you more little brother." Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly.

"Shut it!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at him.

"I was agreeing with you, half-breed." He said coldly. There was a slight moan and the dog demons turned to find Miroku and Shippo stirring. Inuyasha was at their sides immediately.

"Yo, Monk, Runt, you alright?" he asked, genuine concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, we're fine." Shippo said weakly. They all whipped around as they heard a dark chuckle.

"The fox might have gotten an overdose on my knockout energy. My bad." Tessa smirked at them as they glared.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, attempting to sound indifferent. This was the complete opposite of Inuyasha…

"WHERE THE HELL ARE KAGOME AND SANGO, YOU BITCH?" Inuyasha roared.

"Yeah! You better give them back or else!" Shippo threatened, shaking his fist weakly from Miroku's arms.

"Or else what, half-pint?" Tessa sneered, letting her power billow around her. Shippo whimpered and burrowed his face into Miroku's chest.

"Please show us to Lady Sango and Lady Kagome, and there won't be trouble." Miroku said quietly as the priestess laughed at Shippo's expense.

"Save it, _Houshi-sama_." Tessa mocked, trying to sound like Sango. Miroku's blood boiled. "And don't any of you bother to attack me, if you haven't realized by now, you're all powerless." They all gaped at her.

"I CAN'T USE MY FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and his eyes widened at its rusted and decrepit form. Miroku pulled back his rosary, careful to point it from himself and his friends and nearly fainted when nothing happened. He cautiously looked down at his trembling palm and sweat broke out over his brow as he peered into the gaping hole in his hand.

"It…. it just stopped… just stopped…" he blabbered, tracing the hole gingerly. Sesshoumaru held up his hand and concentrated, then allowed his eyes to widen in shock as his poison didn't appear. Quickly he reached for his sword, Tensiaga and found it gone. Glancing at the still unconscious Jaken, he found that the toad's staff of heads was gone too.

Yawning, Tessa turned from them to face the far wall. "So are you ready to see the girls?" They all perked up noticeably. Tessa smirked again and snapped her fingers. Instantly, candles flared into life around them. Another snap and the little pot that sat against the wall of the relatively small room started to smoke. The smoke trailed up and separated, snaking around in two wide arks that encircled the wide wall and connected at the top in a giant circle.

Tessa extended her arms with her fingers splayed towards the circle and began to chant. When she finished yellow light flared forward and splashed onto the wall to become a sort of screen. They all leaned forward and squinted, trying to make out the picture…

**(IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Alright people, here's the deal, from this point on, what's happening with the guys with appear underlined and what's happening with the girl's will be normal, got it?**

Happening with the guys.

Happening with the girls.

**Okay, now back to the story.)**

Datherine groaned and rolled over, still cradling the small girl in her arms. Sitting up, she checked the girl's vitals. She was fine. Datherine breathed a sigh of relief.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. _Why does she care so much for a human?_

The female demon set the girl aside under a tree gently and then leapt up. She looked around and spotted the other two women from before sprawled out right by the well.

_Sango…_ Miroku studied her unconscious form in worry before moving his gaze to his future friend._ Kagome…_ He glanced up at Inuyasha. He was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists on and off again, his eyes darting back and forth from between Datherine and their unconscious friends. 

Walking forward swiftly, Datherine knelt beside the two humans and checked their vital signs. As she reached to check Kagome's pulse, Inuyasha stiffened, she was flung back with a searing pain in her side. She skidded to a halt and glanced down at her wound, which was a bleeding slash in her bare side. She looked back up at Sango, who was in a defensive crouch beside Kagome.

"And that was for…?" Datherine hissed in annoyance.

"Why did you help a human girl?" Sango demanded, her sword still out and dripping blood. Datherine stood and brushed her side off, which was already healed.

Miroku frowned. _Has she always been so untrusting?_ Inuyasha looked interested.

Sesshoumaru glared at the slayer. _How dare a human attack a demon in such a fashion when all she had done was help? _His stare moved on to Datherine. _Foolish woman for helping those good-for-nothing humans._ His gaze finally moved on Rin, curled peacefully under the tree. In advertently, his features softened. _Well… maybe some of them aren't completely worthless… Wait, what am I thinking?_ His expression didn't change once.

"Maybe because I'm not heartless?" Datherine replied angrily.

"You're a demon." Sango said pointedly. Shippo stared at her, hurt and Inuyasha looked taken aback. Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at the human. Even Kirara mewed in disapproval.

"So that automatically makes me heartless?" Datherine asked incredulously. "If you haven't noticed, you travel with two demons and a hanyou!"

"They're my friends!" Sango argued heatedly.

"Oh! Well tell me, did you attack them before they could become your friend, or am I special?"

"Actually," giggled Kagome, who was sitting up, clutching her head, "she did attack us… but that was because she thought we slaughtered her village." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that. _Sango only thought _I_ slaughtered her village… why did she say we?_ Kagome frowned suddenly. "But you didn't attack anyone! Sango?" She looked at the older girl.

"She's a dog demon!" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha felt like someone had sliced his arm off. _I thought… Sango was my friend…_ Glancing at his brother, Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of sympathy, but maintained his passive look. Inuyasha's visage soon hardened and he glared at the wall. _I don't care._ He tried to convince himself.

"So is Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, outraged as she jumped to her feet. Inuyasha turned back to the screen to stare at his defender. _Kagome…_

"Inuyasha's half human!" Sango protested.

"SO?" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"So, he can have a heart." Datherine said quietly. Sango looked at her in shock. "Tell me, why is it you're biased against Inu-Youkai?" Sango looked abashed at being called 'biased' and slowly stood, putting her sword away.

"It's just… Inuyasha's brother… Lord Sesshoumaru…" Sango looked at the ground in shame. "My sincerest apologies," Sango said with a bow, "the dog demon Sesshoumaru always attacks our party trying to kill my friend Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru's face showed nothing but his mind went wild. _I'm the reason this mortal hates Inu-Youkai? _I'm_ why she's biased? This human is _apologizing_ to a demon?_

"I see." Datherine said in understanding, "You're forgiven." There was a sudden tug on her hakama. She looked down into the hazel eyes of Rin. Sesshoumaru watched their interaction carefully.

"Thank you for saving me, lady." She said sweetly.

"You're most welcome, little one." Datherine said with a smile.

"What's your name?"

"Datherine."

"Datherine-sama, have you seen my Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, looking around the clearing. The three women blinked and followed the small girl's gaze. Kagome was the first to break the stunned silence.

"Um… where are the guys?" Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo all facefaulted.

**Author's Comments: -laughs- Poor guys. Girls were a bit slow on the up take, no? I was slightly disappointed when I only got one review for chapter two. I had 7 or 8 for the first one! What happened to everyone? Oh well, thank you Sangi! I appreciate your lone review! Reviews make me update faster. Next chapter the girls set out to find the guys and start to open up a bit. Well no. Not really, only Rin does. And she's what, 6? Still, many laughs, tears and embarrassed boys to come!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: -grumble- I don't Inuyasha… or a lawyer… -grumble-**

**Through Her Eyes**

**Chapter 4: And So It Begins…**

Datherine cursed heavily, raising her nose up to the wind. "They're not anywhere in the area." She growled savagely, "Tessa's gone too."

"Awww, I didn't know she cared." Tessa mocked in a simpering tone. The males shot her glares.

"So that's what she meant when she said she didn't want us." Kagome said quietly.

"We have to find them!" Sango exclaimed.

"No, you have to stay here out of trouble while _I_ go kill Tessa and free your friends." Dath told them.

"WHAT!"

"LIKE HELL!"

Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku winced. Datherine was about to get it.

"It's too dangerous. You'll be killed. And someone needs to look after the pup." Datherine said coolly. Rin looked up at her and cocked her head to the side. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, wondering why she cared.

Kagome glared at her. "Those are our FRIENDS!" She exploded. "We're coming." Datherine sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You could be killed!" Inuyasha scowled. She was right, and he wouldn't be there to protect them.

"We don't care." Sango said in conviction. "We're going." Datherine opened her mouth again to argue.

"Listen Lady," Kagome fumed, "we've been through hell and back with those people, they're our FAMILY, our PACK." Inuyasha growled in approval, Shippo grinned and puffed out his chest proudly and Miroku smirked. Sesshoumaru glanced at them and felt a twinge of jealousy. "So I don't care if you agree or not, I'm going to go find them!" Kagome finished with an icy glare. Sango beamed at her.

"Yeah!" Rin nodded furiously. "Rin wants to go find her Sesshoumaru-sama!" The mighty lord caught himself wanting to smile. Datherine rolled her eyes and look up at the sky.

"Why me?" She shook her head and gave a wry smile. "Well, since they're your mates and pup, I underst-"

"**_WHAT!_**" Both women bellowed. Inuyasha and Miroku had turned pale then scarlet in under 3 seconds. Shippo was laughing his head off and Sesshoumaru looked mildly amused. Datherine blinked in confusion.

"Your… pack…" She said slowly. "Mates… Pup." Kagome and Sango blushed furiously.

"Nonononono…" Kagome shook her head so much it looked like a blur.

"They're not…" Sango broke off spluttering.

"Just friends!" Kagome insisted.

They babbled incoherently and gestured wildly for a little while longer while Datherine smirked knowingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake." She placated them, amused and slightly sarcastic. Sesshoumaru surpressed a smirk and glanced at his brother and his pack. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome in confusion. _I'm not that bad… am I?_ Miroku was smirking even wider than Datherine. _Hmmm… such denial…_ Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This Datherine person knew as well as he did how idiotic this particular pack was with mating.

Kagome and Sango flushed under Datherine's piercing gaze and averted their eyes.

"Well…" Sango cleared her throat and resumed her familiar 'Let's Do This' stance. "Which way?" Datherine raised an eyebrow and they were struck with how much like Sesshoumaru she looked. "She's a female Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha snickered. Sesshoumaru glared at him coldly. Datherine then jabbed at thumb over her shoulder.

"Could that be it?" She asked simply. The screen flipped to show an immense castle that loomed over the trees that hadn't been there before. Kagome oogled and Sango sweatdropped.

"Heh… yeah…" Kagome said weakly, still staring at it.

"How the hell did she put that up in a matter of minutes?" Sango exclaimed. Datherine scowled darkly.

"We've been out for two days. Ample time for her to use her power to take material from the earth and turn it into her fortress." They both stared at her. Again. The males were shocked. To say the least.

  
"TWO DAYS?" Inuyasha roared. Miroku was gaping at the cackling priestess. Sesshoumaru was fuming. _How the hell did she get so powerful?_

"How do you know all this about Tessa?" Sango demanded. Datherine stared coldly at her.

"That, is my business." She said with finality. Neither woman said anything.

"Female Sesshoumaru." Kagome muttered. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo all exploded with laughter. Sesshoumaru glared moodily. Datherine had a giant question mark above her head.

"Let's get going. It'll take us at least a week to get there." She said, still looking at the slayer and miko as if they had taken leave of their senses.

"Wait!" Sango said, picking up Kirara. "We don't have to walk, Kirara-"

"Is weaker then a kitten, 'scuse the pun." Datherine said tiredly. "Or hadn't you noticed?" In shock, Sango looked at her demon friend and gasped. Kirara blinked back at her blearily and mewed weakly.

"That… that… BITCH!" she shrieked. "How DARE she? She will PAY!" Sango cradled Kirara, tears starting to trail down her cheeks. Miroku sent a sharp glare at Tessa, who was grinning maniacally. Inuyasha growled at her angrily. Sesshoumaru continued to study the slayer. _She truly cares for her demon companion..._

Datherine turned towards the castle and felt another tug at her hakama and looked down. Rin stared back, biting her lip.

"W-will we find my Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Datherine nodded. Rin gulped and looked down at her shuffling feet. Datherine quirked a smile and squatted down beside the small child. "Why don't you stick by me until then, 'kay?" Rin looked up at her and beamed, hugging her around the neck, but pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry Datherine-sama!" She cried, putting her arms behind her. Datherine looked at her quizzically.

"For what?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like to be touched…" She mumbled, abashed. Datherine grinned, and embraced the shocked girl.

"I'm not Sesshoumaru-sama." She glanced up at Kagome and Sango who giggled to themselves. Rin hugged her with elation and relief. Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of something foreign. He couldn't place it and his brow furrowed in annoyance. He felt… bad? For not letting Rin hug him? That was stupid! He also felt… envious… that Datherine could.

Datherine stood up and Rin took her hand. Kagome and Sango came up beside them and they set off to get their family back.

**Author's Comments: My laptop broke. I nearly had a melt down. I am so sorry, but I only just got it back. I will try to update more frequently, but school has started, so I'm not promising anything.**


	5. Confessions of a Six Year Old

**Disclaimer: -grumble- I don't Inuyasha… or a lawyer… -grumble-**

**Through Her Eyes**

**Chapter 5: Confessions of a Six Year Old**

Rin giggled as she darted around the open field they came to, picking flowers. The journey thus far had been nothing but awkward silence, so the light cheery sound of the little girl's laughter was welcome. Datherine smiled fondly at Rin when she squealed as a bunny sniffed her and promptly ran away. Rin's face fell and she returned to Datherine.

"Datherine-sama?" Rin asked remorsefully, "Why doesn't the bunny like me?" Datherine crouched down to her level and smiled sadly.

"The bunny thinks you're going to hurt it." She explained gently.

"I wouldn't hurt her!" Rin said, shocked and slightly horrified. Sesshoumaru smiled faintly without realizing it. Glancing over, Inuyasha felt a pang of jealousy, hurt and shock. Datherine chuckled.

"I know sweetie, but the bunny has instincts that tell it to run from things bigger and more powerful than itself." Rin scoffed her foot on the ground.

"I don't run from you or Sesshoumaru-sama…" she said sulkily. Datherine barked a laugh. The great lord's lip twitched. He was tempted to laugh!

"Yes, well you're instincts tell you, you don't need to run." Datherine grinned at the small girl.

"Nope! My in-sinks tell me to help you and Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin beamed with pride. Datherine looked taken aback. Sesshoumaru stared at the screen blankly.

"What do you mean Rin?" she asked slowly.

"I have to help you be happy again!" Rin said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Datherine blinked at the girl and then looked away with a sad smile.

"I'm that transparent, huh?" she asked softly, watching the sun sink below the trees and turn into a deep red gold.

Rin struggled with the word. "T-trans-per-ant?" Datherine grinned at her.

"Trans-par-ent. It means see through, like glass."

"Ooooh…" Rin giggled. "You're not glass Datherine-sama!" Datherine laughed softly and stood up, twirling the girl with one finger. Sesshoumaru's instincts kicked up as he watched this display of affection. They clearly screamed, "MOTHER AND PUP!" But that made no sense. He had long ago (reluctantly) agreed with himself that Rin was_ his_ pup. He let out a low growl that not even Inuyasha could hear. This woman was stealing his pup! He either pointedly ignored, or didn't notice that he was watching this woman with avid fascination and his instincts were telling him something else about her…

"So tell me Rin," Datherine started, ignoring their companions who seemed to be lost in their own little worlds, "Who is this Sesshoumaru-sama you travel with?"

"He is the most wonderful, great lord ever!" Rin squealed. Inuyasha snorted and his brother gave him an icy glare. "He saved my life, you know!"

"Did he?" Datherine murmured. She glanced over her shoulder at the slayer and miko, who were watching them carefully. "And he's a dog demon?" They nodded. Datherine turned away, looking down at Rin with a troubled expression. Sesshoumaru smirked in satisfaction. She had finally realized Rin was _his_ pup. "How did you come into his care?"

"He saved me. I died you know." Datherine's jaw dropped, but Rin didn't notice, she started off on her story.

**(AT: Okay, this is actually important. I've made up the first part of her memory with false memories. But the second part should be from the Anime. Could someone tell me if I got it right? Thanks!)**

"My mommy and daddy were very popular in my village! Everyone loved them! I used to go around on my papa's shoulders and mama would take me to pick flowers!" She did so now, picking a small purple flower and pushing it behind her ear. "But… they got… really sick one day… and they… died… This was way before Sesshoumaru-sama found me… I miss them very much…" She trailed off and stared at the ground, before giving herself a little shake and continuing. "The villagers were so angry with me after that, I dunno why… So they threw me out to live by the river. At first, I just sat and cried a lot, but then I figured out that Mommy and Daddy wouldn't have wanted me to die, so I built my house and started to fish!" Rin claimed proudly. Datherine was watching her in horror as she skipped ahead, still rattling off her history. Sesshoumaru had a fix on his face and was watching emotionlessly. He did not need to lose control of his demon in here.

"It was okay… 'cept when the villagers came… they blamed me for the weirdest things… When the crops didn't come in fast enough or when it didn't rain for a long time…" Rin stopped and shivered, hugging herself. "T-they were so angry with Rin… so angry…" Datherine scooped the girl up, quelling the urge to go find these humans and slaughter them.

"Did they… hurt you, Rin?" She asked in a strained voice. Rin nodded slowly. Datherine bit back a snarl. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered red several times before seeping back to his normal amber. Inuyasha watched him from the corner of his eyes, for once, sympathetic of his brother. He unconsciously scanned the room for Shippo, who was watching Rin in terror.

"Anyway… then one day… the wolves came…" She shuddered and buried her face in Datherine's haori. "They chased Rin… but then, Sesshoumaru-sama stopped them!" Rin giggled happily and looked up at Datherine with dancing eyes. "But he was so hurt!" Worry clouded her small eyes. Datherine was touched. Sesshoumaru wondered why she cared so much for him. That didn't stop his eyes from softening. "At first he wouldn't let me help him, but I knew he needed it! I brought him food and tried to help with his cuts and stuff…" Rin's eyes dulled with fright. "One day Rin came back and Rin couldn't find him… Rin went to look for him and the wolves came back…" Datherine and Sesshoumaru felt protectiveness surge through them. "It… hurt…" Rin said softly. Datherine hugged her tightly and Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed again. "But then there was this bright flash and I was back! And Sesshoumaru-sama was standing over me! My savior! My lord!" She giggled happily, clapping her hands. Datherine smiled softly at her. Sesshoumaru smiled contentedly.

"We'll stop here for tonight." Datherine announced as they reached a clearing.

"What?" Kagome asked, as Datherine returned Rin to the ground and set about making camp. "We have to keep going!" Datherine looked up at her.

"It will do your mate no good if you're exhausted when you get there, and can't fight him out of Tessa's clutches."

"It'll do my mate no good if I get there and he's already dead!" Kagome argued hotly, completely oblivious to what she had said. Sango started to giggle and Datherine smirked. Inuyasha was pale with shock, his mouth hanging open. It had sounded so natural, so _right_ when she had said that. Miroku was quaking with silent laughter and Shippo was anything but silent about it. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I thought the half breed was too wimpy to take the bitch as his mate." He stated calmly.

"Shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. "You know I haven't! You would smell it!"

Kagome suddenly clapped a hand to her mouth. "I-I m-mean… Inuyasha… he won't be… and… Oh!" She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Datherine shook her head and pulled her hands away.

"Inuyasha wouldn't want you to kill yourself trying to reach him, so just get some rest, I promise I'll get you up early so we can make haste, 'kay?"

Kagome, too shamed to say anything, just nodded weakly and curled up in her sleeping bag, her face flaming. Sango tried desperately to quell her giggles as she too slid into her sleeping bag. Much like Inuyasha, Datherine leapt up into a tree and settled.

She looked down when there was a cough from below her. Rin looked up at her, shuffling her feet.

"What is it, Rin?"

"I-I usually sleep next to Ah-Un when I'm traveling…" She said softly. "I get fright pictures if I don't... sleep near something living…" Datherine smiled and jumped down.

"Do you prefer the ground or the trees?" Rin squealed and launched herself at Datherine, hugging her around the middle. Sesshoumaru looked on 'blankly'. _I didn't know she had fright pictures…_

"Trees!" Rin announced. Datherine lifted her into her arms and leapt back up, cuddling the girl close as she closed her eyes and curled into her haori, falling fast asleep. Datherine combed her claws lazily through her thick hair automatically as she too fell into slumber. Sesshoumaru felt another stab of jealousy and another unidentified emotion. Inuyasha and Miroku watched Kagome and Sango sleep and Shippo curled up on the floor to sleep as well.

_Buddha, help them safely through this… _Miroku prayed, his eyes lingering on Sango's peaceful face.

**Author's Comments: Yeah, so please tell me if I got Rin's history right. I saw the episode a long time ago, and I was trying to remember how it went. I like this chapter though. Datherine and Rin get really close.**


	6. First Day of Hell

**Disclaimer: -grumble- I don't Inuyasha… or a lawyer… -grumble-**

**Through Her Eyes**

**Chapter 6: The First Day of Hell**

Sango woke first, stretching and shivering in the slight chill of the morning. The first rays of dawn were coming over the horizon as she sat up. Immediately she looked for Datherine; she still didn't quite trust the dog demon. Spotting her in the tree with Rin cradled protectively in her arms, the slayer's eyes softened. _Maybe I should cut her some slack… She's done nothing worth my contempt._

Miroku stirred awake, cracking open his eyes and groaning softly as he struggled up. They had decided to take turns at watch through the night to watch not only Tessa, but to keep an eye on the girls as well. Sesshoumaru had slept not at all, and hadn't taken his eyes off the tree where Rin slept soundly. Inuyasha was crouched and watching Kagome sleep with an unreadable expression. Shippo had passed out through the entire night, whimpering on and off for his Kagome in a corner. Miroku looked up at the screen now and watched Sango.

Sango slid out of her sleeping bag and glanced around. With a pang, her heart called for her three missing family members. She swallowed a particularly big lump when a certain monk's face passed before her eyes. Shaking her head, she stood swiftly and put away her sleeping bag.

Miroku looked on sadly. He had always had the ability to read Sango quite well, except when his mind fogged over and his 'cursed hand' wandered. He knew she was yearning for their group to be complete again. Inuyasha had now turned his attention to his say-sister and was watching her stoking the dying embers of their fire for breakfast.

Kagome stretched and yawned, opening her eyes and sitting up. Her cheery visage fell when she looked around the camp.

"It… wasn't a dream." She said quietly.

"No." Sango confirmed. Kagome sighed sadly and hauled herself up.

"I wondered why I couldn't feel Shippo in my sleeping bag." She tried to joke softly.

"Mama…" Shippo said sadly.

"We'll find them Kagome-chan."

"I know." Kagome said determinedly, reaching into her bag for the instant Ramen. '_What the hell!' _Inuyasha thought, glaring at her. '_She's using my Ramen!_' Sango smiled at her.

Datherine's eyes snapped open, as was her way of waking up, when Sango passed under her to a nearby stream to get water. Looking down at Rin, she saw the young girl was still fast asleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. Being demon, she could go for weeks without rest, though it was unhealthy. Datherine readjusted the girl in her arms gently and leap from the tree to land soundlessly on the ground. Sango returned and the two human girls bustled around to get food ready.

Sesshoumaru tore his eyes away from Rin's face to study Dath's. She looked so natural cradling the young girl in her arms.

"Breakfast." Kagome announced, as she finished the Ramen and handed one to each of her companions. Two to Datherine for when Rin woke. Sango ate in silence, chewing quickly and thoughtfully, trying to ignore the memories trying to surge forward in her mind. '_I can't fail another family. I have to get them back._' She set the bowl down and picked up Kirara, cuddling her to her chest as the fire cat mewed weakly in comfort.

Miroku's eyes saddened and he shot a fierce glare at Tessa. The evil miko rolled her eyes.

"Oh drop it lover boy."

Kagome stood and hurriedly cleaned everything up, stuffing away the sleeping bags into the backpack and pulling it on. Rin stirred then, yawning and blinking as she sniffed the air.

"Food?" She asked cutely. Datherine was studying Rin's cup in fascination, having already downed her own.

"What on earth…?" Both Sango and Kagome froze. Didn't she know about the future era?

"It's… not from around here…" Kagome said vaguely, carefully.

"Ah. From the future. It's very good." She said, still holding the cup away from an eager Rin suspiciously. The friends relaxed noticeably.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" The girls facefaulted.

"You ate it didn't you?" demanded Kagome indignantly.

Datherine snorted. "You couldn't poison _me_ if you tried." Her grip tightened slightly on Rin.

"Why would we poison a young girl?" Sango asked coldly.

"This Sesshoumaru person is your enemy, is he not?" Datherine inquired coolly. Sesshoumaru began to panic slightly, silently. The bitch demon had a point. Sango stood swiftly in outrage.

"No matter how much I loathe that demon, I would never, _ever_ take it out on an innocent _child_." Immediately after Kagome's statement, Datherine gave the cup to Rin.

"Good enough for me." Rin squealed with delight and eagerly slurped at the noodles. The slayer noted that Datherine's face relaxed when she confirmed there was no threat. So did Sesshoumaru.

"Mmmm! This is so good!" the little girl exclaimed happily.

"Why do you loathe Sesshoumaru?" Datherine asked Kagome. She scowled at her own bowl.

"I'm not hungry." She said quietly, getting up and dumping the remainder of her breakfast onto the flames. "Let's go." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha looked stumped. Even Miroku looked confused.

"Okay, then." Datherine said, bemused as she stood up, Rin still eating happily in her arms. "I'll take that as a 'no comment'."

**One hour later:**

Kagome stomped stubbornly ahead as they made their way through the forest. Sango cradled Kirara, bringing up the rear and Datherine walked calmly in the middle, holding Rin's hand. Suddenly Datherine stopped, her nose up, her eyes wide.

"KAGOME!" In one swift movement, she had let go of Rin and tackled Kagome to the ground as an enormous, hulking form erupted from the trees, right over where Kagome had just been. It landed yards away and whirled. It was a huge…

Rabbit?

Dath sprang back in front of Rin and gripped her katana. She glanced back to where Sango was and was shocked when she saw the slayer already in her armor with her Hiraikotsu out and ready. '_She's fast.'_

The gargantuan rabbit roared and charged at Kagome again.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed, twitching restlessly. '_I should be there to protect her damnit!"_

"What the hell?" Dath appeared in front of Kagome, slashing at the beast, causing it to howl and bound away for the moment. Kagome unsteadily pulled out an arrow and notched it.

"Why is it only after you?" Datherine yelled, flying after it, in offense mode.

"She has Sacred Jewel Shards! _Hiraikotsu!_" Sango shouted, throwing her weapon. It smashed into the skull of the demon, which howled and turned on her. The giant boomerang obediently returned to Sango's hand, but before she could attack again, one of its giant paws came out of nowhere and flung her into a tree. She cried out in pain as her back was crushed against the trunk.

"NO, SANGO!" Miroku yelled, watching in horror as she slid down to the ground in pain.

"Sango!" Kagome cried, dropping her weapon and making to run to her friend. The demented bunny leapt at her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her there. The miko yelped in pain and panic as she struggled to get free.

"Get off of me you overgrown rodent!" She growled. Inuyasha flexed his claws, his eyes flickering red.

"If that thing hurts her…"

"You'll do what?" Tessa mocked. "Glare it to death?" Inuyasha snarled at her.

The weight suddenly lifted off Kagome as the creature's head went flying off and the body keeled over. Datherine landed, crouched, her back to the corpse and the girl who struggled to get up, her sword extended to the side, a dark look on her face. She stood slowly and returned her katana to its sheath.

Kagome ran to Sango's side. She wasn't moving. Panic gripped Miroku, as he watched her still form. '_No…'_

Inuyasha, slightly more relaxed now, smelled his friends fear. "Don't worry about it, monk. Sango's way too tough to let that slow her down." Miroku nodded numbly, but his eyes were glued to the screen.

Sango groaned and stirred. Miroku let the breath he hadn't know he was holding out. Kagome smiled in relief, getting up and extending her hand to the slayer. She accepted gratefully and stood, hissing in pain.

"You alright?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Nothing I can't handle. My pride is more hurt then anything. I got beaten by a _bunny_." She made a face and her friend giggled. Kirara mewed and rubbed against Sango's leg. She reached down and picked up the neko, who purred contentedly.

"Kagome." The miko turned to face Datherine, who was once again holding Rin's hand and regarding her seriously. "Who taught you to fight?"

"No one." Kagome replied, bewildered. "Why?"

"_Nobody?"_ Datherine asked incredulously.

"Inuyasha always…" Kagome blushed, abashed by the Inuyoukai's tone.

"Inuyasha isn't here." Said dog demon winced. Datherine told her firmly. "You begin training tomorrow."

**Author's Comments: Well apparently this story is semi-popular. I'm glad. I like this story. Sorry I haven't updated. I do have a life however. Alright, so Kagome starts to get trained to fight next time! Stay tuned!**

**dolfingirl101**


	7. Fillings!

**Disclaimer: -grumble- I don't Inuyasha… -grumble-**

**Kagome: Damn right you don't! I mean… -claps hand over her mouth-**

**Dolfingirl: O.o…. What was that Kagome?**

**Kagome: N-nothing!**

**Inuyasha: -clueless- She's right! I don't belong to you! What the hell are you looking so smug for?**

**Dolfingirl: -smacks forehead- …idiot.**

**Kagome: -breathes a sigh of relief-**

**Inuyasha: -still clueless-**

**Through Her Eyes**

**Chapter 7: Fillings!**

"T-training?" Kagome asked, taken aback.

"Yes… do you have a problem with that?" Datherine asked, cocking a brow at her.

"I-I'm not a good fighter…" Kagome said, staring at her feet. Datherine rolled her eyes impatiently.

"All the more reason to train you!"

"But-"

"Listen, I don't know why your mate or companions didn't do it earlier-" Datherine began, interrupted by the indignant cry of: "He's not my mate!" "But it was stupid of them." She glanced at Sango, who blushed.

Inuyasha growled. '_Why does everyone think I'm stupid? She hasn't even _met_ me!_' _**Possibly because you are?** 'What the HELL! I am _NOT!_ **Then why didn't you train her?**_ The other side of him argued. Inuyasha stilled. Why didn't he? **_Because you liked the feeling of being able to protect her…_** He shook his head and growled, crossing his arms and sulking. _'No! Just 'cuz she never asked! That's all!' **Riiiight… **'Shut the fuck up!'_

Sesshoumaru blinked at the screen and fought down a smirk of amusement. He couldn't help but respect this woman. He had made the same deduction the moment he had met Inuyasha's wench. He couldn't understand why his half brother didn't train her, but then again, he never really tried to. He didn't care after all. The wench could die this very moment, and all he would do is raise an eyebrow because she was standing close to Rin and might fall on her if she dropped.**(A/T: Nice guy, ain't he?)**

Sango tried to defend herself and her companions, "We never have time to train her! If she's not here, searching for jewel shards, she's in her time 'studying'." Datherine raised an eyebrow. _'There! See?'_ Inuyasha thought triumphantly. **_Baka._**

"And I suppose it would be terrible to take an hour of every day to make her a better asset in battle when you are hunting for 'shards'." She waited. Sango sputtered. Inuyasha sulked again.

"You don't know Inuyasha." Kagome said flatly. His ear twitched in annoyance. "He wouldn't give us an hour to do anything other than eat." Datherine stared at her and sighed exasperatedly.

"_Men!_" she huffed. The males stiffened indignantly. "If it's not one thing, it's another! They care so much about pride it's pathetic." Miroku rolled his eyes. He had long given up pride. Women liked it better that way. Inuyasha coughed uncomfortably and Sesshoumaru tightened his lips and looked away.

"What does pride have to do with it?" Kagome asked curiously. Datherine rolled her eyes.

"Your ma- Inuyasha, would probably have trained you long ago if didn't fuel his pride that you _need_ him to protect you." Kagome's mouth dropped open and her eyes became slits. Inuyasha cringed.

"What did you say?" she hissed. Datherine crossed her arms as Rin, bored with the conversation began to pick flowers near the edge of the clearing.

"You know it's true." The inu-youkai kept her eyes on the small girl as she answered. Kagome seethed in fury for a few moments before straightening her spine with determination.

"Well then." The coolness in her voice snapped Datherine's attention back to her face. "I better do this training, and stop being such a _burden_ to my friends." Inuyasha winced, his ears drooping slightly. He knew where that had come from. Datherine nodded in approval.

"Tomorrow. For now, I'd like a dip in the hot springs just over there." She waved lazily in the direction just to the left of Sango. The two teens looked at her gratefully. "Rin?" The young girl skipped over and presented her with a bouquet of fresh picked daisies. Datherine smiled and took them. "Thank you, young one."

"You're welcome! Rin thought you would like them, because Sesshoumaru-sama does!" the girl replied happily. Datherine looked amused. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"I thought he was a heartless so-and-so?" She glanced up at Sango.

"He is to everyone but her." Sango muttered. Sesshoumaru cast an annoyed look at the demon-slayer. No one talked about Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands like that. Inuyasha snickered.

Datherine turned back to Rin. "How do you know Sesshoumaru-sama likes these best?"

"Well, I guessed. These don't have any scent, so Rin thought it wouldn't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama's sensitive nose…" Datherine blinked at her, a smile spreading across her face.

"You really care about Sesshoumaru-sama don't you?" Datherine whispered, touched. Rin beamed at her.

"Of course! I love him! He's my daddy now!" Sesshoumaru stared at the face of his charge. Pride swelled with in him, replacing the momentary shock, but nothing showed on his face. His eyes flicked to Datherine with a somewhat triumphant smirk. '_Hear that, bitch?'_ He thought coolly, not meaning the term as an insult **(AT: Surprisingly…)** '_MY pup.'_ Datherine did hear and winced noticeably. She straightened up and took one of the blooms, tucking it behind her ear.

"They're lovely, Rin." She murmured, taking her hand with some reluctance. '_You CANNOT get attached to another inu-youkai's pup.'_ The group headed out toward the aforementioned hot springs. As they arrived, both Kagome and Sango ran forward eagerly, pulling at their clothes.

The screen suddenly went black. Miroku's mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out. He turned to Tessa with an evil glare.

"You evil, evil woman." He seethed. Inuyasha whapped him over the head.

"Hentai."

**After the bath:**

The men were lost in their own thoughts when the screen blipped back on. Sesshoumaru was trying to think of a way to take Rin back when this was all over without killing the woman. After all, it would make Rin sad, and he'd never hear the end of it. Inuyasha was thinking of all the times Kagome had nearly gotten killed because she didn't know how to defend herself, and of all the sits he was going to get when she finally found him. Miroku… well you really don't want to know what Miroku was thinking about. Let's just say it had something to do with the not-so-holy grin on his face. All of their attention snapped to the screen the moment it turned on, however.

Kagome sighed with some contentment, plopping down under a tree in the clearing they had picked and beginning to brush her hair. She was in her PJ's, a snug baby blue T-shirt with a sheep on the front and matching sheep patterned loose pants. Inuyasha swallowed hard. Did that shirt have to be quite _so_ snug...?

"I don't suppose there's any use in arguing about moving on during the night?" Kagome asked bitterly to no one as she glared at the castle in the distance.

"I've told you-" Datherine started angrily, but Kagome waved it off.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. I'm just…" She sighed and stopped her assault on her hair, looking at the castle again, this time with longing. "I'm just worried." Inuyasha's eyes softened. Shippo sniffled and played with his shirt hem and Miroku looked away briefly.

"Don't worry Kagome." Sango told her friend, her eyes burning with determination. "We'll get them back. For once, _you're_ saving _Inuyasha_!"

Kagome blinked, then burst out laughing. Inuyasha growled in irritation.

"I don't need saving!"

"Oh? Then tell me, how are you going to go about escaping?" Tessa asked. "I can beat you hands down." Inuyasha leapt up, snarling.

"Bitch!"

"You know it's true, little brother. Even this Sesshoumaru can't beat her in this state. Don't embarrass yourself by trying."

"Just because YOU'RE weak, doesn't say a damn thing about me! I can beat your ass too, bastard!" Inuyasha snapped, but he sunk back to the floor. The Lord glared at his sibling.

Miroku said nothing, but continued to watch the screen. Suddenly his face twisted in horror.

"Kagome! Rin!" He cried. The brother's heads snapped around so quickly they nearly got whiplash.

Kagome dozed restlessly (but safely) in her sleeping bag. Rin cuddled to Datherine, who had a protective arm around her up in a tree above Sango's resting place. The lady demon was studying the full moon.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, turning to his comrade.

"Any last words, Monk?" He demanded. Miroku looked at him coolly.

"Yes, actually. See what happens when you fight uselessly? You could have missed something really important. What if Kagome had _really_ gotten attacked while you were bickering?" Miroku pointed out, turning back to the screen. Inuyasha slumped. '_He's right… for once.'_

Tessa snickered. "He doesn't want to see Kagome in trouble anyway."

**Author's Comments: Okay, sorry, no training. Next time. This was just sort of a filler chapter. Every chapter after this is going to get intense. Just warning you, this will not be a lovey-dovey fic until the very, very end. Sorry for the wait, but I really don't have much time during the school year. Every now and then, when I have a chance, I work on it, so please, don't give up on my story! –puppy-dog eyes- **

**Inuyasha: Keh. That don't work. I know. –crosses arms and looks away-**

**Kagome: -giggles-**

**Dolfingirl: -rolls eyes- Pouting Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: -outraged- NOT DAMN LIKELY! –growls- I don't pout!**

**Kagome: Do to… -snickers-**

**Inuyasha: -rounds on her- DO NOT!**

**Kagome: Do to.**

**Inuyasha: DO. NOT!**

**Kagome: Do to! Sit!**

**Inuyasha: GYEH! –thud- Bitch!**

**Kagome: Sit! Review please… -tiredly-**

**Inuyasha: -groans-**

**Dolfingirl: O.o; Note to self: Stay on Kagome's good side. –inches away from the Inuyasha crater-**


End file.
